Eu Gosto Assim
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Ele gosta de como Jensen faz.' - só sexo, sem contexto, será (?)


**Eu Gosto Assim**

Espremeu o corpo dele na parede, apalpando em todo e qualquer lugar que conseguia, lambeu e mordeu seu pescoço, arrancando a camisa e estourando todos os botões que mantinham aquela pele longe de seus toques. Colocou uma das pernas no meio das dele e o ouviu arfar baixinho, enquanto tocava o joelho na ereção bem formada.

Mordeu os mamilos e chupou-lhe as auréolas, apertou-lhe o quadril, sorrindo ao vê-lo gritar enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás. Escorregou os lábios pela pele até chegar ao cós da calça jeans. Abriu e a abaixou de uma vez junto com a cueca, revelando o pênis do moreno.

Não demorou a chupar a cabeça e então o abocanhar por inteiro, fazendo o outro sentir-se fundo em sua garganta. Apalpou-lhe as bolas, ouvindo Misha urrar enquanto movimentava o quadril, fodendo-lhe literalmente.

_Vou gozar, caralho! – avisou.

_Goza pra mim, então. – e não parou de chupá-lo forte.

Aquilo era demais para agüentar, aquela boca tão gostosa, tão macia, tão molhada... Veio dentro da boca de Jensen, vendo o gozo escorrer um pouco pelo canto do lábio, fazendo o loiro passar a língua por eles. Segurou-se na parede para não cair, mas não foi preciso se agüentar por muito tempo, logo sentiu-se ser levantado e só pode rodear as pernas no quadril do loiro, enquanto se deixava ser levado para a superfície mais próxima que nesse caso, era a mesa da cozinha.

_Vou te comer bem gostoso. – ouviu a voz dele em seu ouvido e arrepiou-se. – Vou meter bem fundo e você vai gritar feito uma vadia.

_Eu vou... – respondeu, delirando de tesão.

_Minha vadia, – Jensen bradou, o colocando no tampo gelado da mesa de jantar. – e você nunca mais vai ficar de conversinhas com Roché ou qualquer outro cara.

_Quem é Roché? – sentiu o riso de Jensen em seu pescoço, mas só conseguia pensar no tesão que era ter aquele homem enorme prestes a lhe foder loucamente.

Jensen lhe beijava com força, quase como se estivesse com raiva por ter visto ele e Sebastian conversando mais cedo no set de filmagem, mas Misha correspondia a altura, se enroscando e se insinuando para que continuasse com as caricias quase... Masoquistas.

_Me come. – pediu, os olhos fechados e a boca inchada por causa dos beijos. – Me come. – repetiu, quase desesperado e ouviu o loiro dar um risinho, o tirando de cima da mesa.

_Assim, não. – e então o virou de costas, fazendo Misha apoiar o peito na mesa e empinar a bunda para a direção de Jensen. – Eu te quero assim, bem empinado e exposto, pra aprender que é meu e de mais ninguém.

_Só teu! – exclamou débil, sentindo o pau babar de tesão, os mamilos rijos em contato com a superfície gelada, numa tortura 'acidental'.

Jensen tratou de lhe abrir o traseiro, lambendo gostosamente o cú, rodeando a língua e então forçando um dos dedos, fazendo Misha gritar e pedir por 'mais pelo amor de Deus, mais!'. Depois de alargá-lo o suficiente, levantou-se e colocou a camisinha, roçando o pau na abertura do outro o ouvindo implorara para lhe foder de uma vez, antes que fizesse isso sozinho.

Riu e o penetrou de uma vez, fazendo o moreno gritar pela dor alucinante e repentina. Sabia que não demoraria a sentir um prazer enorme, mas Jensen estava parecendo infinitamente maior agora.

_Eu sou teu... – disse quase sem voz, em meio a gemidos que mesmo se quisesse não conseguiria nunca controlar.

_Isso... Só... Meu. – e a cada palavra, uma estocada forte que lhe fazia quase convulsionar por Misha ser tão fodidamente apertado e gostoso de foder.

Continuou lhe dizendo palavras desconexas, penetrando forte e gemendo, urrando. Misha sentia as pernas bambas, Deus, aquele homem acabaria consigo qualquer dia! O sentiu mais fundo e gritou, pedindo para que fizesse de novo, sendo atendido na mesma hora.

Gozou mais uma vez sem nem mesmo se tocar, e ainda sentindo Jensen lhe foder com força. Não demorou mais que alguns minutos para o loiro gozar também, lhe mordendo o ombro e ficando ainda um tempo dentro de seu corpo.

Quando o sentiu sair, foi como se um vazio tomasse conta de si e virou-se, colando seu corpo ao dele, não querendo desgrudar os lábios dos seus nem por um segundo. Jensen sorriu entre o beijo, tirando a camisinha e jogando no cesto de lixo.

_Eu sou teu, Jen. – Misha disse, olhando em seus olhos de um jeito que o loiro sabia que era verdade. – Eu não tenho nenhum interesse no Sebastian ou em qualquer um que...

_Eu sei. – disse sorrindo, pegando nas mãos dele. – É que eu fiquei... Com ciúmes. – confessou bem baixinho, fazendo o moreno sorrir e então dar mais um passo.

_Hmm. – gemeu, sentindo-se arder por dentro, Jensen tinha realmente acabado com ele daquela vez.

_Desculpe. – disse, vendo que o moreno tinha uma careta enquanto dava alguns passos em direção ao quarto deles. – Eu não queria te machucar. – e se sentiu culpado.

_Não, Jen... Tudo bem... Eu gosto assim. – e sorriu. – Vem, vamos pra cama. – e puxou a mão dele, entrando no quarto e deitando, puxando Jensen para cima de si.

Não se importava de ficar dolorido ou marcado, ou até mesmo machucado. Porque era Jensen, e ele gostava de como Jensen fazia.

* * *

**N/a:** Uia, fase perva voltando? Quem é que gostou? Deixa review! ;)


End file.
